Unquestionably, A KevLaur Story
by dralg
Summary: Laura agrees to come up to Kevin's room for a nightcap and Kevin ends up challenging her to a video game. This is what happens after the screen fades to black!


**Author's Note:** I'm sure I don't have to tell anyone out there in KevLaur Nation where this story is from in the Kevin and Laura canon. I know the show is fiction, the characters are fiction, and this story is fiction, but to be a fly on the wall of that hotel room! Do yourself a favor and watch those amazing scenes of their first date and then come read this when they fade to black! Enjoy!

 **Unquestionably**

 **A KevLaur Fanfic**

 **Rated M**

"And you're sure that you're okay with this?" Kevin asked as he looked into her eyes.

"I'm sure, yeah, I'm okay. I'm really okay. Completely…totally…unquestionably."

Laura felt the fabric of his tie between her fingers as Kevin deepened their kiss. She hoped she had conveyed how much she wanted this to continue. Being intimate with Kevin felt right and something she needed in this moment. Her hand lost her purpose and she instead snaked her fingers through his hair as he laid her back down on the bed.

Kevin hesitated and in the process pulled back from her just long enough to look in her eyes.

She thought he might speak again, asking for more assurances that what they were about to do was okay, but instead he brought his lips back to hers. This time he seemed more confident and he relaxed even further into the kiss as his warm hands encircled her waist. The coolness of her silk shirt contrasted with the heat emanating from their bodies.

As Laura lay fully back on the bed, she ran her fingers up and down his chest and finally finished her goal of fully loosening his tie and pulling it from around his neck to discard it beside the bed.

Kevin's lips moved from her own to find her cheek and then her neck. She heard a moan and was startled to realize it came from deep within her. They were really doing this! And it felt so good. Laura had forgotten how good it felt, partly because it had been so long and mostly because Kevin was very good at this.

Now both their fingers were attempting to find the dexterity to undo buttons and their kisses became even more heated and intense. Laura moved to deepen their kiss as her tongue sought entrance to his mouth. She wanted him to know that she was comfortable and safe in his embrace and eager to move things forward. She felt his fingers skim the lace of her bra and his hand cupped her breast. His hands were large and strong and she felt herself shudder as his finger circled her nipple, hardening it instantly, through the fabric of her bra. Now it was her turn to explore his face with her lips and she placed soft kisses down his neck as he leaned up to help her remove his shirt. It followed his tie on the ever growing pile of clothing on the floor.

Laura hesitated as she immediately noticed the gauze bandage over the wound on his right shoulder. Seeing it reminded her of what they had just been through and how Kevin had not hesitated to step in front of the line of fire from Valentin's gun. All of her attention moved to that spot and she outlined the bandage with her finger and lifted up slowly to place a soft kiss on top of it. Kevin took her hands in his and moved to kiss her again. As the kiss ended, she heard his voice, now deeper than before.

"I would do it all over again, Laura. I can't stand the thought of anyone hurting you. I'm glad I was there with you."

"It looks like it needs to be changed, Kevin."

Kevin could barely see from his vantage point a slight pink stain in the center of the bandage. "I probably just jostled it too much during our video game."

"Do you have supplies in your bathroom?"

Laura slid her legs from underneath the gray comforter and moved off the bed, pausing for just a moment to remove her gold necklace and her hoop earrings. She set them on the bedside table and moved purposely around the bed towards Kevin's bathroom. Her shirt was undone and Kevin noticed she didn't move to button it back up.

For a moment, he worried that this would put an end to the activities for the night. That Laura would think it was too soon to have sex with him and instead head home to Wyndemere.

"What's wrong, Kevin?" Laura softly asked him as she stood in front of him on his side of the bed.

"Oh, nothing's wrong. I just wasn't sure if you wanted to stop and go home."

Laura reached for his left hand and moved to pull him off the bed to stand in front of her. She used both of her hands to pull him towards her into the deepest and longest kiss of the night, so far, and moved her leg between his so that he could feel her as close as possible. Kevin's senses were on high alert as he could now feel, smell, touch, and taste her.

"I have no intention of not finishing what we just started. But, I would like to help you change your dressing, and I could use a few minutes to freshen up myself. Don't you know by now, Kevin, that you can't get rid of me that easily?"

Kevin gave her time in the bathroom first and then allowed her to uncover, clean, and re-bandage his wound. He was mesmerized by her movements in the bathroom mirror as he marveled at the beautiful woman before him. While he used the bathroom, Laura told him she wanted to check in with Mrs. Higgins, the housekeeper at Wyndemere that was keeping an eye on Spencer tonight.

"How is Spencer?"

"Sound asleep. He is exhausted from the events of the day and he didn't sleep well last night."

A shadow passed over Laura's features and he moved to sit next to her on the bed. Kevin noticed that she had removed her skirt and half-slip and had draped them over the desk chair along with his shirt and tie. He was very aware that she was sitting next to him in just her unbuttoned shirt and the softest robin-egg blue panties he had ever seen.

"It really is okay if you need to go home to Spencer," Kevin said once he gathered his bearings and moved from lustful man to perfect gentleman.

"Kevin," Laura said as she re-focused on the gorgeous and kind man before her. "You seem to be trying to find reasons why we should continue this. Don't you want us to be together?"

Kevin hesitated before turning to look in Laura's eyes. "Nothing would make me happier than to take our relationship to the next level."

"But…" Laura continued for him.

Kevin registered a soft smile before he continued, "But, I want you to be sure and not be in two places tonight. You are an excellent grandmother to Spencer and I know you have to be worried about him tonight."

"I am worried about him, but Spencer and I had a good talk earlier tonight. He is so resilient, having lost his mother at such a young age. He is very focused on going to boarding school in Switzerland, something Nikolas stet up for him before he had faked his death. I told him we would discuss it more tomorrow so I may be leaving town for a few days. Besides," Laura said as she joined Kevin's hand with hers, "I have wanted this for a long time and I don't want to stop something we already started."

Laura's kiss echoed her sentiments and Kevin found himself stroking the soft skin of her upper thigh. He was surprised when he heard Laura's voice again as the kiss ended.

"Why didn't we do this before now, Kevin?"

"God knows, I wanted to kiss you before today," Kevin said breathlessly as he again pulled back to look into Laura's eyes.

"You did?"

"I did. Most definitely. But, I was scared. You have become such an amazing friend to me, Laura. I didn't want to do anything to ruin our friendship. I almost called you to ask you to go to the Nurse's Ball with me—after all I did have two tickets. But even then, I was afraid that you would see it as a date and it would be too awkward between us. So, imagine my surprise when we bumped into each other and you agreed to be my date, of sorts. You were beautiful in that dress, Laura."

"What was different about today?" Laura queried further.

"Today? Today I thought I would explode if I didn't kiss you. I guess I had just imagined it so much. I wasn't even thinking when you said we were friends. I couldn't resist asking you in that moment if you felt the same way about us as I did."

Laura realized in that moment the depth of Kevin's hurt at Lucy's public betrayal. And the depth of his sensitivity after realizing what she was telling him during their trip to the Campus Disco. Kevin was a cautious man on many levels and now she wanted to show him that she too had been thinking about kissing him—and more—over the last few months.

Laura smiled and moved to turn to him and pulled his hand into her lap in the process. Close enough that he would feel her heat but not close enough to quench the throbbing sensation she felt between her legs.

Kevin was having a hard time thinking clearly as this magnificent woman turned into a luscious vixen who knew perfectly well how to use her feminine charms to tease and get them back to the level of sexual tension from before.

"Where were we?" Laura said in a soft, husky breath as she moved Kevin's hand back to her breast and leaned in to capture his lips in another sultry kiss.

"Are you sure?" Kevin could barely mutter in between her amazing kisses.

"Remember earlier? Unquestionably."

Laura stood and took off her own shirt to set it with the other clothing on the back of the desk chair. She turned back to Kevin, who was watching her every movement as he sat on the edge of the bed. She held out her hands for him and he stood up with her. Laura placed soft kisses on his chest and deftly moved her hands to his belt. Their kisses resumed while Laura managed to remove his belt but this time she just let it drop to the floor.

Kevin's hands fumbled but found the clasp on her matching robin-egg blue bra, and after a silent final questioning look into her eyes, he confidently removed one more barrier between them. He paused briefly to turn back to the bed and pull down the covers and realized that Laura had managed to undo his pants so that they now pooled at his feet. He had been, and continued to be, distracted by her porcelain skin before him. She was gorgeous. And in this moment, she was his.

What a difference a day made. Yesterday Kevin had just been released from the hospital and Laura was planning her oldest son's funeral. They had survived, together, being hostages on Cassadine Island and were after the last few months together, close friends. Now, they were about to be lovers.

Laura, still determined to let Kevin know that she was okay with their intimacy, encouraged him to be bolder in his actions as she reached to stroke him through the smooth material of his boxers. She felt him shudder and also heard his gasp as he hardened further under her movements.

"Laura, I want you."

"I'm here. Without hesitation she slid her hand under the elastic band of his boxers to fully stroke his growing erection.

"Kevin, make love to me."

Removing the final pieces of clothing became their sole focus and afterwards they moved collectively, a tumbling mass of hands, fingers, lips, and tongues as they crawled under the covers. Kevin's large hands covered both of her breasts and his mouth found a delicious spot on her neck. Her nails raked up and down his shaft and she not only heard but felt his moan as she cupped his balls in her warm palm.

Suddenly a stillness came over Kevin and Laura sought out his features to try and determine if she had done something wrong.

"I wasn't expecting this tonight," Kevin said as he stilled her ministrations on the lower half of his body. "I was certainly hoping I could kiss you again, as I couldn't stop thinking about our kiss earlier, but I never dreamed we would be together like this tonight."

"I know…

"Laura, I don't have a condom. I almost bought some the other day, just in case, but I was afraid buying them would make me even more scared to cross the line of our friendship."

Laura placed a finger to his lips, and then replaced it with her own lips, deepening the kiss again and reaching for him under the covers.

"It's okay, Kevin. I can't get pregnant and after getting fully checked out by the hospital, I'm sure neither of us needs to worry about any sexually transmitted diseases. My hands were covered in your blood, if you recall, so don't let this trouble you. Besides, I want to feel all of you tonight."

Kevin traced her smile with his fingers and allowed them both to enjoy this moment of connection and stillness.

"Nervous?" he posed the question to her softly.

"I was initially. Mostly because I haven't done this for a really long time."

"And now?" Kevin urged her to continue.

"Now, just like our entire relationship, I feel safe and comfortable with you. In some ways, this feels like the most natural thing between us…like we have been lovers for months already."

"Show me, Laura, guide me, lead me," Kevin said as his mouth moved first from her lips, to her cheek, to her neck and then to the valley between her breasts.

Laura couldn't wait any longer and guided his large hand down the apex of her stomach through the downy softness to the warmth and wetness between her legs.

"Touch me, Kevin. Feel how wet you have made me."

Another gasp and perhaps even a very quietly spoken curse word and Laura knew that her boldness and words were turning him on even more. Now the propriety of first time lovers was overtaken by the needs of two adults who craved physical contact and the touch of another human being.

Kevin's fingers continued stroking as his mouth moved to capture one of her nipples. Laura gasped just as his finger thrust inside of her. She could feel him smiling, clearly satisfied by her reaction, as his lips continued to alternate between wet kisses, sucking, and soft nibbles. She reached for him again and marveled at the contrast of his hardness and softness, all at the same time.

Kevin's actions intensified and a second finger joined the first. His mouth returned to her mouth and he fought for control of the kiss, as his tongue matched his movements inside her. Laura couldn't concentrate and moved to stroke his arms while all of her nerve endings were focused on the incredible sensation he was creating in her body. Kevin withdrew his fingers and she felt empty at the sudden loss. She could feel her wetness on his fingers as he reached for her hand and moved it with his back between her legs.

"Show me." Kevin's voice was so deep…so husky…and unexpected that Laura couldn't even respond initially. Now it was her fingers in her velvety wetness while his hand ghosted on top of hers. He watched her eyes in the darkness of the motel room as he wanted to memorize her expression and the movements she taught him beneath the covers.

"Laura, did you touch yourself and think of me?"

"Yes," she responded before she could even allow herself to be embarrassed by his question. Now their collective stroking became even more intensified as Laura found herself losing control as her moans echoed off the walls in the room.

"Tell me," Kevin whispered in her ear as his finger glided back inside of her leaving her fingers to caress the most sensitive spot in her wetness.

Laura fought to slow her breathing and simultaneously slowed her movements, not ready for her release just yet. In the process, she found her voice to answer him.

"Did you?"

Kevin laughed and then moved back to nibbling her neck before responding further, his finger still inside of her but accepting of her guiding pace.

"Don't laugh at me, that was a serious question, Dr. Collins."

"I thought we covered this earlier," Kevin said as he noticed the confused look in her expression as her mind replayed the events of the evening.

"My guy-ness...whether you are 18 or 50, men are mostly hormones. So of course, I touched myself and thought of you…of us…making love someday. I just never imagined it would feel this good."

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet," Laura exclaimed as she switched their positions and pushed his hand firmly against her wetness. She found his middle finger and guided him to just the spot and Kevin took over from there alternating his movements as he marveled at all the sounds she was making.

Now Laura was reaching for him, her touch with more purpose and intention and Kevin realized she was eager to move on.

"Someday I'm going to get you to tell me your fantasies, Laura. There is nothing sexier than a woman knowing what she likes, wants, and needs."

"I'll give you a preview, Kevin."

Now it was his turn to gasp and moan and he hoped no one was in the room next to his as he knew this was only the beginning of the noises they were going to collectively make in the next few minutes. Kevin was stunned by Laura's boldness as she moved quickly from stroking the length of his erection to taking him in her mouth. He kicked back the covers and lifted his head as he ran his fingers through her hair, urging her forward, as he marveled at the sight of her between his legs.

Laura continued her ministrations as she tried to find the right balance of pressure and gentleness as her nails raked along the inside of Kevin's thigh. She could feel him harden even further and she alternated her mouth and warm hand as she felt him get closer to his release. She lifted off him and dragged her tongue along to the tip of his erection and then placed a soft kiss on his belly as his hands kneaded her shoulders.

"That felt amazing, Laura."

"Good. Just like I know you are going to feel amazing inside of me."

Before they could even discuss it, Laura had lifted up to straddle him and had the tip of his erection at her entrance.

"Kevin, look at me."

He hadn't even realized it but his eyes had rolled back to the ceiling and now he moved to prop himself up further on the pillows behind him so that he could watch Laura's actions. He reached for her hips and leaned forward to kiss her lips.

In that moment, she sank down on him and paused as the intrusion in her body was a mix of pure pleasure and a little pain. She just needed a minute to adjust to his length and firmness. The moment passed and all she could think about was moving. Moving forward…sideways…up…down…faster…slower…harder…just moving. Glorious moving. Their bodies connected and they found an innate rhythm as they moved together fluidly. Laura leaned forward, changing the angle of his thrusts, and felt as if she was going to climax right then.

"Oh, Kevin…that feels so good." He was deeper now and using the angle and his leverage on her hips to thrust even faster.

"Laura, come with me."

Darkness was what Laura saw next and then the night lights from the window as the city slept beneath them. She felt as if she was floating as she trembled through her orgasm and waited for Kevin to follow her into the darkness as well. A few more thrusts and he also found his release and she heard his groan as it moved from his belly up his throat and out his mouth. Laura eased him flat on the bed and laid her hair on his chest, her head turned to the side so that her ear pressed against his heart. They laid like that for a while, neither of them eager to move, Laura content to hear his heart beat and feel his life beneath her.

She was certain she had even fallen asleep that way, his erection spent inside of her. But at some point she had rolled off of him and he had pulled the covers up around them. She woke to find his arms wrapped around her and her back pressed up against his cool skin. Laura didn't want to wake him but needed to use the restroom and get a drink, feeling dehydrated from their lovemaking.

Laura felt him kissing her shoulder and neck and realized that he was also awake and just enjoying being close to her. Kevin allowed her to get up first and then took his own turn in the bathroom.

"Ouch!" Kevin exclaimed as he made his way back to bed in the darkness of the room.

"What happened?" Laura asked as she sat up and looked at Kevin standing at the bottom of the bed with something in his hand.

"This happened. I stubbed my toe on it. I guess we knocked them off the bed in all the activity."

Kevin returned to the bed with the controller in his hand and set it on the end table next to her necklace and earrings.

"Now aren't you glad I talked you into playing that game with me?"

"Unquestionably."


End file.
